


Changes

by itsab



Series: Changes [3]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: Life is in a constant flux.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Changes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719241
Kudos: 15





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think that the reader is gendered?

It was absolutely silent, as you stood there. The rain poured down over you, soaking the black fabric that clung to your frame. Every now and then, a shiver would run down your spine, but you continued to stay still as possible, as you had to be there for Peter right now. He needed you, even after everything that had been said.

Today, he needed a friend.

“Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.” The priest stood over the grave of Gwen Stacy, the young girl who had lost her life, motioning his hands in the shape of the cross. Briefly he touched his forehead, the top of his chest, then his left shoulder, followed by his right.

You weren’t close to Gwen. You’d had a few classes together in the previous years, but other than that you’d only known her through Peter Parker. Despite that, everything you’d seen of her, suggested a warm, kind-hearted person, with a keen eyes and sharp wit. The sort of person everyone could love, or at least admire. And now she was gone.

Standing to the right of Peter, who had his Aunt on his other side, you all watched as the ashes of Gwen Stacy were scattered over the grass the stone grave sat on. It was raining hard, enough that the ashes were immediately soaked into the ground though. Peter was silent the entire time, looking essentially frozen still as all this occurred, with what were probably very vicious thoughts rumbling through his head. After all, this had been the person he loved.

When it was over, you placed your hand gently on his shoulder, nothing more than a compassionate gesture of friendship. Even though you’d essentially ended communications between you two, doesn’t mean you were lacking a heart, or human empathy. He stayed silent, and gave no indication he was even aware of your presence. His Aunt gestured to leave him alone, to let him grieve in peace, and you followed her plan. “Call me if you ever need me, Peter.”

* * *

Y/N didn’t hear from Peter until their final year of university. Y/N’s family, who had been so excited and thrilled at their graduation from NYU, held a party in their honour, inviting pretty much anyone known to the family. The Parkers’ had been invited, obviously.

Y/N recalled the last party that they’d attended. That hadn’t ended up so well, had it? It had been the official ending of a decade old friendship.

“Hey, Y/N!” He’d caught up outside, leaning on the fire escape stairs directly outside Y/N’s old bedroom window, who happened to have gone there in search for some peace and quiet. Y/N’s entire family was there, as was customary by now; including the loud-mouthed, annoying, younger cousins who acted as if they’d just escaped Central Park Zoo. “Congratulations, graduate!”

It was supposed to be friendly banter, but (truthfully) Y/N wasn’t sure they were at that level anymore. The two technically hadn’t talked to each other since the outburst at the dreaded 18th birthday party. Well, there was the funeral, but Y/N had spoken aloud one small sentence, and Peter had said nothing in response – not exactly a conversation.

“Hey.” Y/N smiled slightly awkwardly, before bouncing back to the ‘charming party host’ persona their mother insisted they portray. “Looking for the bathroom?” It was a joke that would have been more at home between business associates, rather than two young adults who’d known each other for their entire lives. “Hate to tell you this, but you passed it.”

“I wanted to thank you.” It was sudden, and not on par with the light, airy banter that Y/N had started. His tone suggested a heavier conversation than they might have been willing to have.

Chuckling, just to clear the throat, Y/N continued, “I’m sure you would have figured it out by yourself.” Whilst referring to the bathroom location, Y/N felt guilt for making Peter feel bad, if only slightly.

“No,” Peter paused, running his hand through his hair, “I’m here to thank you for being at the funeral.” His smile was genuine, “After the last time we spoke… it meant a lot. So, thanks for that.”

“Uh, you’re welcome, I guess.”

“I know you didn’t always like Gwen, but-”

“I liked Gwen!” It was an indignant squeal of disapproval, gestured towards his statement, “It was you I was mad at you, not Gwen, dork!” A smile tugged at both Y/N’s face, and Peter’s.

Y/N would later get scolded by their mother (after the party ended), when it was revealed that the rest of the event was spent by Y/N chatting to Peter on the fire escape.

* * *

A walk around a nearby park had been organised between you and Peter Parker for the day after the graduation party, in the early morning of a Thursday. It was calm and serene, perfect for the casual talk you wanted to have with Peter. You looked over towards Peter, “So, what is it you do now?”

“I take the photographs for a paper, The Daily Bugle. The gig is mostly following that Spiderman guy.”

You were pleasantly surprised, “Really? I thought you would have gone into the sciences, considering how good you are at that.” A pause halted your sentence, “Although, you’ve always loved to take pictures.” It was an awkward silence, that you both knew were to do with the birthday incident of a few years prior. “You know, I’m sorry I was such a dick to you that day-”

“No!” You were shocked by the response, after all it was loud and sudden. “No, I mean, I’m sorry. I didn’t respect you, not as a friend, and I put you last when I should have placed you higher. You’ve been there for me, for so many years now… You’ve always been there for me, Y/N.” Peter went a little red in his cheeks, “So, I, uh, just wanted to apologise for that.”

Wide-eyed, and startled at the confession, you broke eye-contact. “Uh, thanks.” You were quiet for a moment, before deciding you had to ask, as it had been bothering you since the other day, “Are you doing okay… you know, since Gwen?” Although it stunted the friendly atmosphere further, you were happy to have said it. You worried about him, about how he was doing, and several times over the years you’d thought about calling him up- you never did, though. It wasn’t something you typically did, make the first move that is. This suddenness today was not normal behaviour, as those who knew you understood.

Peter smiled slightly, an air of sadness about him, “Yeah…” He looked away from you, and his eyes began to search the morning sky, “For a while, I wasn’t okay.” He spoke honestly to you, expressing his emotions clearly for once. “But, I’m doing better now.” He smiled at you, a little wider than the previous one, and you were happy for him. Peter Parker genuinely was doing great, and you were filled with happiness for your old friend.

The two of you continued your park adventure, both soaking up the sun rays, letting yourselves talk for hours on end. It felt like you were kids again. When the sun was getting low in the sky, and the air was getting cooler, Peter told you he’d treat you to a sandwich, which is how you ended up in a nearby Subway. “Italian and herb, meatball sub, swiss cheese toasted, capsicum, olives, and spinach on top.” Peter prattled off your order, making you grin wide – he remembered your order, it’s been years, and he still remembered it?

When you eventually got home, after leaving Peter down the block because his house came up before yours, you were happy that the two of you had reunited as friends. As you settled into your bed for the night, you smiled as you remembered the last words Peter had said to you, before you parted ways.

“Can we- Can we do this again?” Peter rubbed at the back of his neck, clearly either embarrassed or hesitant, “Hang out, I mean.”

“I’d like that, Peter.”

“Maybe it can be a date?” He avoided eye contact with you, unsure if it was okay for him to ask such a question. “You don’t have to say yes, of course. I-I know that you used to like me, and now I’m ready to move on romantically and I just- I like hanging with you. I-I’d like to go out with you.”

He was going to go on, but you leaned over to press your lips to his cheek, “I’d like that, Peter, a lot.”

Sure, things had changed between the two of you, but maybe now they were for the better? You were well on your way to being friends again, and perhaps something more…


End file.
